Revlis
Revlis Is/Was a rather large Male great grey owl That wears glasses and speaks with a Heavy Irish accent They are later transformed into a Golden Eagle through rather odd magic circumstances. "Look lass, I don't know EVERYTHING because I live in a library." '' '''General information' ---- Revlis is very good natured with quite a few odd mannerisms that come off as Strange or Unlikeable such as very twitchy movements and a very blunt way of speaking. After the war they are quite jumpy in most social situations and easily startled due to their past near death experiences with other owls. Before the war they were fairly sociable yet slightly awkward because they didn't talk much with other owlets and lived with eagles for a while before becoming one. Appearence ---- Revlis is fairly large, even for a great grey. and often has feathers jutting out at odd angles because of their sleep habits. They wear square glasses and have extraordinarily BAD eyesight without them. Their feathers are a shiny sort of grey and almost silver in places. After becoming a golden eagle, They are still quite large even by Golden eagle standards. They still require glasses and have deep brown and golden feathers with silvery feathers on their wings undersides. Exact measurements ---- As a Great grey owl, They stands at about 33 inches with a wingspan of nearly five feet. As a Golden eagle they stand at about 40-41 inches with a wingspan of about 9 feet 3-4 inches. (Please correct me if I'm wrong, I converted this from centimeters because I know most people here use the Imperial system instead of metric) Backstory ---- Revlis was a Great Grey Owl born in Silverveil and raised there for most of their life. They often dreamed of visiting the Great Ga’Hoole tree they had heard so much about as a young owlet and when they were old enough, set out on a journey to find it. They arrived there and when introduced to King Coryn, took somewhat of a disliking to him. They shared a hollow with a female elf owl named hawthorn and quickly became close friends with them. During their stay at the Ga’Hoole tree, they met both Ash and Allinav around the same time. Ash had been captured after attempting to singlehandedly attack the entire Ga’Hoole tree, and Revlis stumbled in when Allinav was interrogating him. They took a liking to Ash almost immediately despite his salty attitude and constant “Pure Ones” Babble. They were slow to warm up to Allinav however, and harbored a gut feeling that something was not going to work out later. They eventually became fed up with the tree and King Coryn’s questions and everyone celebration how he had been “Chosen to be the next king” and was “Destined for greatness”. So they snuck out early one morning and traveled around for a bit before being accepted into a wandering group of eagles of all shapes and sizes. The group eventually deemed them and honorary eagle and permitted passage through their lands in the form of a blessing of sorts they bestowed upon them. Revlis decided to stay with the Eagles for a bit longer as they enjoyed their company and couldn’t thank them enough for the blessing. When the War of Ember began, Revlis left to help the Guardians and Owls of the Gret Tree with the fight, they promised they would see the group again after the war. In one of the great battles that ended the War, a fierce looking Dragon Owl had backed Revlis up against a chasm and had severely injured their wing. As the owl closed in, looking more haggish by the second, Revlis found a sharp stone nearby, held it out in front of them and closed their eyes. When they opened them, The Dragon owl was impaled and dying and they were mostly covered in blackish blood. With its dying breaths, the Dragon owl called upon Nachtmagen and cursed Revlis. They said that Revlis was not worthy of being an owl and would be separated from their noble courts for the rest of their days, they meant for this to turn them into a Gull but the curse backfired because of the eagles blessing. It not only granted safe passage through eagle territory but through all territory, and when an evil spell is cast that would harm anyone under the blessing, they are transformed into one of the eagles. Revlis fainted from both shock and blood loss and was found by a group of Guardians who took them back to the tree after finding a pulse. In the Medical area, they went through a very sudden transformation and became a golden eagle, badly scaring most of the medical staff. When they woke up, they crashed through the Great Tree looking for King Coryn. After scaring him very badly and temporarily scaring themselves, they told him what had happened and asked to go out and continue fighting for Ga’Hoole. This Was Allowed. When the war ended and they heard the news that king Coryn had died, they left the tree for a few days before returning and composing themselves. They currently reside in the Great Trees Library after Okaying it with the New king of Ga’Hoole Trivia ---- "Revlis" is Silver spelled backwards Their last name is Officially "Woods" But it isn't relevant. The characters mentioned in the Bio are actually a friends who isn't on here. Allinav is a Snowy and Ash is a Lesser Sooty owl Revlis Prefers to be referred to as "They" because they believe that knowing a gender isn't necessary to know an owl They managed to scare themselves when they realized they had become an eagle Category:Fan Characters Category:Males Category:Non-owls Category:Characters